


Stormy nights

by MissCellophane



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cute, Date Night, Fluff, It is shinichi, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Black Organization Takedown, Rainy Night, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Tea, They are around 22-23 here, movies - Freeform, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Shinichi and Kaito spend a day inside.





	Stormy nights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Shinichi sighed as he stared out the window. It was pouring so heavily he could barely even see a few feet outside.

"Seems like date night is canceled." Kaito stated as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Shinichi replied in disappointment. 

They were supposed to go to a Sherlock Holmes themed event at the park. Movies, Puzzles and Sherlock Holmes inspired booths. He had really been looking forward to it. 

"Hey, It's not like we won't be able to go tomorrow Shin." Kaito reminded him, nudging his cheek with his nose.

Shinichi sighed again "Yeah but I scheduled today off just to go." 

Kaito hummed before grinning "Well, my little angel! We'll just have to have Holmes in the park here!" 

Shinichi turned to him with a quirked brow "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Give me an hour and you'll see." Kaito pecked his lips before gently guiding him out of the living room. He shot him a mischievous grin as he shut the door.

"Well, at least I won’t be bored.” Shinichi felt his lips twitch upwards in amusement. If there was one thing his boyfriend was good at, it was planning on the fly.

He was sure whatever he came up with would keep him busy all night.

...

An hour later Kaito had walked him back into the living room. He looked around in surprise.

The lights were down low and the couch and coffee table had been pushed against the wall. Blankets and sheets were hanging all around leaving an open space underneath where more blankets and pillows were set up. The TV was poking through a hole in between the sheets and bowls of popcorn, chips and even fruit were laid out with two mugs of steaming tea sitting next to them.

”A pillow fort?” Shinichi said bewildered “How did you even set this up?” He didn’t see any strings or tape or even chairs holding the blankets up. They all seemed to just be hanging up by themselves.

Kaito grinned “A magician never reveals their secrets Shin-Shin!” He replied as he nudged Shinichi inside “Come on, I’m letting go of my preferences for one night.”

Shinichi tilted his head “What is that supposed to mean?” He asked as he knelt down and carefully got into the fort, Kaito followed him in.

”It means, My dear detective, we are binging the man himself. From start to finish.” Kaito chimed brightly as he scooped up the remote.

The TV flicked on, revealing it to be paused on the opening credits of a movie. It looked to be really old with everything in black and white.

Shinichi’s eyes lit up “Is this the  _first original Sherlock Holmes!?_ How? Where did you even get this?” This was- Shinichi couldn’t even begin to describe the awe and amazement he felt.

Kaito, the jerk, just shrugged “I have my ways.”

”You-“ Shinichi surged forward and pressed a long kiss to Kaito’s mouth. He pulled back with a silly grin.

“I love you so much.” He breathed, his eyes shining brightly with pure love and joy.

Kaito cleared his throat, a little flushed “A-ah. I love you too.” He stammered slightly.

Shinichi laughed breathless “Seriously Kai. This- This is amazing. How many of these do you have?”

Kaito licked his lips “Most of them.” He admitted.

”Most? They must have taken decades to collect!” Shinichi exclaimed in shock.

“It didn’t take that long.” Kaito said with a wave of his hand.

”When did you start collecting them? I thought you didn’t like Sherlock Holmes?” Shinichi asked.

”Eh? It’s not that I don’t like him. It’s just really annoying hearing Haku-Chan go on long rants about him.” Kaito replied.

”I do that too.” Shinichi pointed out.

”Yeah but it’s cute when you do it. You have this sparkle in your eyes and you face is all flushed from excitement. And you probably don’t realize it but you tend to wave your hands around when you get excited. You nearly hit Haku-Chan in the face one time! It was hilarious.”

“I-Am I really like that?” Shinichi asked with a light blush.

Kaito grin softly and fond “Yes but I love you for it.”

Shinichi shyly looked away “Wait. You still never said how long it took you?” He inquired again. He looked back to see Kaito looking up at the ceiling of the fort.

”About five years? Give or take a few months...” Kaito finally replied.

”Wha- Five!? That’s not even a year after we met!” 

Kaito looked back down with an embarrassed smile on his lips “Would you believe me if I said I looked for them just in case I ever needed one for a heist?”

Shinichi gave him a look “Yeah right. You’d just do some heavy research. I don’t see why you would actually need one of the movies. Unless-“ Shinichi turned wide eyes on him “You were looking for them for me?”

Shinichi had never seen Kaito so embarrassed before. It usually took a lot to get him even semi-uncomfortable. But here he was, bright red and eyes locked back onto the ceiling of the fort.

”Ok fine. I may or may not have been hoarding these DVDs just in case I ever asked you out.” He finally replied. His voice was soft, quiet. 

Shinichi probably wouldn’t even have heard him if he wasn't already leaning on him.

”You-Really? You liked me that much? I was such a jerk to you when we first met.” Shinichi shook his head puzzled.

Kaito gently knocked their shoulders together “Yeah but you were also the first person that could keep up with me and never fell for any of my acting. Well, mostly anyway.” Kaito shot him a wink.

Shinichi rolled his eyes fondly before asking “There had to be someone? What about Hakuba? Aoko?” 

Kaito gave him a ‘Are you serious’ look.

”Hakuba was, and still kind of is, a stuck up prick. He may be smart but he could never live up to you. And Aoko is great but she hates Kaito Kid. It would have never worked out between us.” Kaito replied.

”Anyway! Enough about the prick, let’s watch some movies hmm?” Kaito added brightly.

“Fine, I really do want to watch these movies.” Shinichi leaned over and pecked his cheek "But we are gonna talk about this later." He added softly.

Kaito groaned but agreed, pressing play on the remote. 

Shinichi couldn't help the eager grin that tugged at his lips as he turned back to the TV.

...

A couple hours and many movies later Shinichi, who was curled up against his boyfriend contently, was pulled out of his pleasant daze.

"Hey, Shin." Kaito called out, pausing the TV.

Shinichi hummed, blinking sleepily at Kaito.

"Sit up for a second." Kaito gently nudged him upwards.

Shinichi, fully out of his daze now, looked at him curiously "What is it?"

Kaito shifted so he was on one knee in front of him. 

Shinichi's breath hitched "Kai?" He looked between Kaito and the small box he had brought out in anticipation. 

Kaito grinned softly at him "I was gonna wait to do this at the park but I think now is a better time." He flipped the box open revealing a plain white-gold ring.

"These years we've known each other has been the best moments of my life. I could never see myself with anyone else. You get me more than anyone. You never looked down on me for being Kaito Kid. You never get too pissed when I go on a pranking spree, you even joined a couple of times. You are smart, beautiful and everything I never thought I could have."

Shinichi was tearing up. He could see why the girls loved to watch proposal videos now.

"Shinichi Kudo, will you marry me?"

Shinichi nodded "Y-yes." He sniffed, blinking back tears. He's never been this emotional before. Give it to Kaito to be the one to do it.

Kaito lit up "Really?"

"Yeah. Yes. God, Kaito.  _Yes._ " He breathed out.

Kaito slipped the ring out of the box and gently slipped it onto Shinichi's finger with a giant grin on his face.

Shinichi huffed a laugh and pulled his boy-no _fiancé_ into a happy kiss.

...

"Kaito. Is there a tiny Kaito Kid face etched onto the inside of my ring?"

"Maybe."

"You are ridiculous."

"But you love me anyway."

"But I love you anyway. For some reason."

"Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I FOUND THE FIC! THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME~


End file.
